


Let’s Watch a Movie

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Scary Movies, Sexual Content, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if i should raise the rating or not but we’re rolling with it, this is just self indulgent i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok watch a horror movie.





	Let’s Watch a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something I wanted to write to clear my head, and it kind of took on a life of it’s own. I hope it gives you some sort of peace or entertainment reading it!!

It was a Friday night, and Seungyoun didn’t feel like doing anything. Not just  _ anything  _ anything. He specifically did not want to leave his apartment for any reason at all. Not that he was the kind of person who liked to stay cooped up for the weekend, but something deep in his bones told him that going out would have been a terrible idea. So he did not go out. He stayed inside, assuming he was going to have the entire apartment to himself for the night, but it was important to note that he didn’t mind sharing such close quarters with Wooseok. It was just that he worried that Wooseok didn’t share the same sentiment.

His hot and cold roommate was unpredictable at best. He wasn’t sure if they were friends or if they just shared a space. He certainly considered him a friend, but Wooseok was his own person. Some days he could talk his ear off excitedly until 3:00 a.m. in the morning, and some he would close himself off in his room for days, only emerging to leave for work or to use the bathroom. Seungyoun tried not to take it personally. After all, he knew his personality wasn’t for everyone, but then again, everyone’s personally wasn’t for him either. Even if he happened to like Wooseok’s a lot. The important thing was that they lived well together. They hardly fought, they kept their spaces tidy, they shared their food, and they always gave each other a warning text before bringing someone home. It was an ideal living situation for him at least.

So when Wooseok quietly walked out of his room in his pajamas and meandered towards the empty refrigerator, he thought he would offer a kind gesture of friendship. 

“I was about to order something for dinner,” he said loud enough for Wooseok to hear with his head tucked inside. “What do you want?”

Wooseok jumped, bumping his head on the top of the fridge. “Oh! Don’t worry about me. Are you staying in tonight?”

“Yeah, I don’t really feel like doing anything,” he said. “I was going to get a pizza. What kind do you like?”

“Cheese is fine with me,” Wooseok wandered into the living room and sat on the couch, enticed by the food. He folded his legs beneath himself, looking extra tiny. “Or shrimp, if you’re feeling fancy.”

Seungyoun hummed. “How about both?”

“Ooh,” Wooseok sang. “Someone have a good week at work?”

“A very good week,” he said, shooting him a finger gun.

Wooseok shook his head. “If you’re getting both, let me cover half.”

“That’s okay,” he waved him off. “You can get us next time.”

“Are you sure?”

“If you flake out, I know where you live,” he said with a mischievous smile.

“You say that literally every time,” Wooseok said.

“And yet you still ask  _ me  _ every time if I mind buying you food,” Seungyoun pointed out. “And every time, I don’t. In fact, from now on I will buy all of the food, and you can get all of the beer.”

“But we’re out of beer,” he said. Seungyoun batted his eyelashes. Wooseok sighed. “Oh.”

“Pretty please,” he asked sweetly.

“You’re the one dressed,” he whined. “I’m in my pajamas!”

Seungyoun slid his thumbs under the waistband of his sweatpants to yank them off.

“Alright!” Wooseok shouted, stopping him. “I’ll go, I’ll go.”

He got off the couch and shuffled towards the kitchen, sliding on a pair of slippers and grabbing his wallet. As he left, Seungyoun could have sworn he heard him mumbling something bitterly to himself that sounded an awful lot like “gay shaky”, and he laughed. For someone worried about being seen in his pajamas, he sure didn’t need a lot of convincing to go out. Maybe he had had a rough week and needed it, he thought. He was going to have to make himself the kind of person Wooseok wanted to spend time with especially if he was having a hard time.

He took out his phone and placed the order while the other was off to the convenience store. Hopefully, Wooseok would be back before the food or else he was going to feel  _ really  _ bad about sending him out so late for beer in his pajamas. But then Wooseok came back with black sack in his hand, and a few minutes later their dinner arrived.

They set the boxes on the floor and circled around their spread of food like kings. A few slices of pizza and a beer in, Seungyoun sat a triangle piece on his plate. “Do you eat your crusts?”

“No,” Wooseok said, confused.

“Can I have them?”

“Sure,” he said, still confused but compliant.

Seungyoun placed the strips of bread strategically at the triangle’s side and smiled, pleased with himself. “Look, I call him Crustopher.”

Wooseok looked at the little pizza man on his plate, and Seungyoun waited eagerly for a response. All the stages of grief flashed upon his face. “Are you serious?”

Seungyoun pouted and adjusted one of the arms. “I was trying to make you laugh.”

“No, it’s great! I’m just stunned!”

Seungyoun sighed. “Crustopher, you matter to me.”

“No!” Wooseok shouted. “Don’t pout! Crustopher is hilarious!”

Seungyoun picked up Crustopher’s leg and bit into it. “It was worth a shot.”

Wooseok reached out and took one of Crustopher’s other limbs and dunked it into a sauce cup.

“I thought you don’t eat your crusts.”

“I will for Crustopher,” he said.

It was a kind gesture even if they had just maimed Seungyoun’s new pizza friend. 

“So what are you going to do tonight,” Wooseok asked.

“I was thinking about watching a movie,” he said. “Unless you need the living room for something.”

He shook his head. “No not at all! I don’t have anything planned either.”

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” He offered. It was a long shot, and he wouldn’t have been hurt it Wooseok turned it down, but it was part of his  _ cheer up his roommate _ plan that he just came up with so a part of him was hopeful that he wouldn’t.

“A movie?” Wooseok asked, considering it. “What kind of movie?” 

“I haven’t decided yet,” he said. “Does it matter?”

Wooseok hummed. “I guess not.”

“Sooo….”

Wooseok blinked. “Sure, if that’s okay with you.”

Seungyoun clapped. “Okay, let’s clean this up and get ready then.”

They stuffed the pizza and the extra beers in the fridge and cleaned up the trash. Both retreated to their rooms to grab pillows and blankets to make it the most comfortable movie night possible before piling onto the sofa. They hit the lights and turned on Netflix to find their movie.

“What do you like,” Seungyoun asked, going through the options.

Wooseok squinted at the screen. “What’s that?”

“Uhhhh, guy moves into possessed apartment building,” he summarized.

“Hmm,” Wooseok said.

“You wanna try it?”

“It’s not too scary for you is it,” he asked.

“Neh, looks pretty tame,” he said.

They were so very stupid.

Wooseok sat on the couch with his knees tucked tightly to his chest, his blanket wrapped snugly around himself. He had agreed to watch the movie with Seungyoun because he seemed so intent on the idea that he didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but god did he hate horror movies. What was the point in getting oneself scared for no reason? Why was this supposed to be considered fun? Was Seungyoun having fun?

He looked over to see the other holding a pillow tightly to his chest while it covered most of his face, except for his eyes that peered cautiously over.  _ Why are we doing this? _

“We don’t have to finish this if you’re scared,” Wooseok said. Truthfully, he was terrified himself, but he wasn’t ready to admit that.

“I’m not scared,” Seungyoun said, his voice unusually high. “Unless it’s too scary for you…”

_ “No,”  _ he insisted. He laughed carelessly. “It’s just a movie.”

“Yeah, it's just a movie,” he said, settling deeper into the sofa like he was trying to bury himself in the cushions from behind.

Wooseok looked back at the screen and let out a long determined breath. It was just a movie. What were movies, two hours? He could handle being scared for two hours. No biggie. 

He could not handle being scared for two hours.

After the movie became absolutely unbearable, Wooseok jumped up and declared that he had to go to the bathroom. That was reasonable. Beer made his bladder weak. That wasn’t a fault. 

He hid in the bathroom for a while, his back pressed up against the door, but in the corner of his eye, a man stood just outside of view. He covered his mouth to keep from screaming at the sight of his own horrified reflection in the bathroom mirror. He closed his eyes and tried to still his beating heart. What did he waste, ten minutes? That was ten minutes less of the movie than he had to watch. It was a win for him. 

He pulled himself together and returned to the living room, where, to his horror, he found that the screen had been paused where he left it. He was going to kill Seungyoun. His precious ten minutes disappeared before his eyes as he realized the other had so cruelly waited for him to return.

“Oh, you didn’t have to pause it,” Wooseok said, pretending like he wasn’t ready to fight him.

“Didn’t want you to miss out,” he laughed with a pained expression. 

“Are you sure you want to watch this?”

“YEP.”

“Okay,” Wooseok said, nervous. “Yeah, me too.”

He sat down on the couch and noticed there was less space between them. Seungyoun must have scooched over when he reached for the remote and forgot to move back. Wooseok couldn’t very well scooch away to the edge without seeming rude, and frankly, he welcomed the warmth of a living human while the unliving terrorized them on the screen.

Although, being that close unnerved him in a different way because he had spent a very long time pretending like he didn’t have a crush on his roommate, and at that point he wasn’t sure if the pounding in his chest was from the (rightful) fear caused by the movie or from the feeling of their arms idly brushing together. This was not the time to get feelings. In fact it was the  _ worst  _ time to get feelings. Why couldn’t he get feelings while walking around an aquarium together and looking at the manatees? That would have been so much nice–.

The apartment ghost in the movie reached through the mirror and sucked the protagonist in, shards of glass sticking in places glass should never stick. Wooseok and Seungyoun both jumped and grabbed onto each other.

“See! You are scared,” Wooseok cried out, his hands gripping Seungyoun’s arms enough to leave a mark.

“No, I’m not!” Seungyoun shouted, his grip on Wooseok’s blanket unwavering. “You scared me when you screamed!”

“I did not scre–,” Wooseok started to defend himself before another horror appeared on the screen causing them both to shriek in terror.

Seungyoun pulled Wooseok’s blanket over himself and slumped down. Wooseok scooched over closer to cover them both up. They sat shoulder to shoulder behind a blanket and pillow barricade that kept them safe from the television screen.

“It’s not scary,” Wooseok whispered.

“It’s not,” he agreed.

After a few more jumps and screams shared between them, and Wooseok’s hand accidentally grabbing the fabric from Seungyoun’s sweatpants before he realized what he was holding, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why are we doing this,” Wooseok whispered.

“It’s fun.”

“Is it?” He said, his voice high.

He felt Seungyoun turn towards him, painfully close enough to breathe down Wooseok’s neck, but he couldn’t make himself look. “Are you not having fun?”

“No, this is great,” Wooseok said, tilting his head towards the screen, hoping he would take the hint and look away. “Let’s finish the movie.”

Wooseok swallowed. He was in Hell.

The movie ended with both of them bracing themselves on the other and neither willing to admit that they were scared. They sat quietly for a while after the credits rolled, and all Wooseok could hear was the sound of their own labored breaths that had synced together. He was never going to watch a movie with him ever again.

“Well, that was fun,” Seungyoun said, pulling the blanket off of himself and coming to his senses. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“Yep,” Wooseok said, standing up. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight,” he squeaked and slid off to his room without saying anything else.

_ Not scared, huh. _

Left alone in the dark and quiet living room of his own apartment, Wooseok grabbed his blanket and ran to his room where it was safe. He jumped into bed and turned off his bedside light, but even with the streetlights outside, it was still pitch black in his room. And did he know what happened in pitch black rooms? Ghost stuff, that’s what.

He pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes.  _ It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.  _ But images of the haunted apartment flooded his mind, and he thought he remembered some suspicious instances in his own like doors flying open or silverware falling off the counter, clanking onto the floor even when no one was around to touch them.  _ Oh my god, my apartment is haunted _ .

He started to shake from fear. All he had to do was get through the night. It was one night after one scary movie. He could do this. He reached out and grabbed his plushy off the bed outside of his blanket because there was no way he was going to leave it alone to fend for itself. He clutched it to his chest and was satisfied.  _ Better.  _

Minutes passed, and Wooseok couldn’t fall asleep. Every creak or footstep from above made his skin crawl. Why did he had to live in a building shared with others? Why couldn’t they stay still? He huffed. He was being stupid.

He got up out of bed, careful to swing his legs far enough out that nothing under the bed could grab his feet, and tiptoed towards the door, his bear in hand. It’s not like he could leave it alone where the ghosts were.

He grabbed the door handle and took a brave breath.  _ I can do this. There’s nothing out there.  _ He quietly opened his door and stepped out in the hall. As he walked in the dark, he heard a noise behind him. He held in his gasp as he turned around to find nothing there, but as he backed away, his body bumped into something that had physically manifested itself in the hallway. 

They screamed and fell to the ground. “What are you doing!”

Wooseok scrambled to find his bear. “I’m getting myself a glass of water! What are  _ you  _ doing!”

“I just needed some fresh air!” Seungyoun cried out.

“In the hall?!” Wooseok shouted.

“I don’t know!” He covered his face. “I was just walking around!”

“In front of my room?” He screeched, his heart still pounding from being startled to death.

“I thought I heard a noise!” He said. “Stop yelling at me!”

“You stop yelling at me!”

“I can’t this is my natural volume!”

“You have a point!” Wooseok cried out. He covered his chest with his hands and took a calming breath to steady himself. “Okay. We’re okay.”

“We’re okay,” he repeated. Seungyoun stood up first and helped Wooseok up too who was still clutching onto his bear. Seungyoun didn’t comment on the bear, but instead, rubbed his sore bottom that took the brunt of his fall. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Wooseok said. He walked towards the kitchen feeling like a stupid child. He poured them both a glass of water. Seungyoun took his to the living room and sat on the couch, looking around the room anxiously. His leg shook betraying him. Wooseok chugged his over the sink like he hadn’t tasted water in days, his mouth stripped from being so scared. He dropped his cup in the sink and joined him in the living room, looking over his shoulder every so often just be sure nothing was there.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have watched that,” Seungyoun said.

Wooseok tore at the skin on his bottom lip. “Maybe not.”

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” he said.

“Me neither.”

“Do you want to watch something else?”

“If you need to,” Wooseok offered.  _ He  _ needed to, but he still wasn’t ready to admit that he was that scared.

Seungyoun twisted his mouth, poking out his lips as he thought.  _ Wait, don’t do that, no.  _ “Actually, I think I’m fine now. I’m going to go to bed.”

He turned around to leave before he could fight off a fluttering heart on top of his newfound terror when a car backfired outside. He shrieked and tossed his bear in the air. He scrambled and got back on the couch, almost knocking Seungyoun over. “Ok. I’m scared.”

“Me too,” he said. He stood up and walked across the room to grab the bear and handed it back to Wooseok. Wooseok took it back shyly with a thank you. He looked around the room, standing over him and thinking. “Do you…”

“Hmm?” Wooseok asked, having no idea what it was he was going to ask.

“Want to…,” he said, pointing to his own room, not making eye contact.

“What?” He asked.

Seungyoun shuffled awkwardly. “Listen I know it’s weird, but I really can’t sleep.”

Wooseok’s eyes widened. “You want to…”

“Just for one night,” he assured him, his words running together. “It’s a big bed. It could fit like five people. I promise!”

There were a lot of reasons he should have said no, but frankly none of them were quite as convincing as the fact that he was sure his own room was haunted by something horrible. 

“Okay,” Wooseok said.

“Okay?”

“It’s just for one night, right?”

“Right,” he said, visibly relieved. Wooseok felt good that he could help him feel better even if this was all clearly his fault. “So, you wanna…”

“Let me grab my pillow,” he said, hurrying off to his surely haunted room and running back before anything could get him. He slipped into Seungyoun’s room who was halfway through putting on a clean set of sheets as a courtesy. He looked up and eyed Wooseok’s bear before finishing tucking the fitted sheet under the mattress. “Do you want help?”

“You don’t want it hotel style right?”

“No,” Wooseok laughed. 

He slung the top sheet over and threw the blankets on roughly without making anything fancy. “Then nope. I’m done.”

“Good,” he said. 

They awkwardly walked to opposite sides like an arranged couple on their wedding night, not looking each other in the eye. Wooseok climbed into the bed and pulled the sheet up to his chin, feeling shy.

“This is just a one time thing,” he said.

“Right,” Seungyoun agreed, turning his back to him. He was right, the bed could have fit five people, and the space between them made it not as awkward as he worried it would be.

Wooseok turned himself too, facing the other wall, glad that Seungyoun was to his back so nothing could come at him from behind. He was safe. He just had to close his eyes and fall asleep and brace his body against the natural dip in the bed from Seungyoun sleeping in the middle most nights that tried to pull him backwards. He angled the pillow to keep himself from rolling back and soon found himself fast asleep.

Seungyoun awoke some time during the mid-morning based on the sunlight that spilled into his room. It was a quiet Saturday, and he finally got to rest after a long week at the studio. He was about to fall back asleep to enjoy the rest of the morning when he realized something was off.

He was warm. Not  _ it’s hot outside _ warm, but  _ there’s someone else here  _ warm. He opened his eyes, and somehow he was in the middle of his bed with Wooseok asleep in his arms, his face buried in his chest with his arm draped over him. What also surprised him was that his own arms were wrapped around him, holding him to his chest like that was just how they slept. But that was not how they slept at all. They never even nodded off in the same room together even if he wanted to a lot.

His eyes darted around the room, not sure what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to wake him up and apologize? What if he scarred Wooseok for life? Was he supposed to sneak out of bed and leave him there so he wouldn’t know anything had happened?

But then he had another thought.

He tilted his head slightly, taking in the scent of his ruffled brown hair and subconsciously squeezed him closer to him. Wooseok smiled sweetly in his sleep and nuzzled himself closer into his shirt.  _ Nope, I can’t do that. _

It felt nice, though. Too nice. In fact, it felt more natural than anyone else who had ever held that position, and he wondered what he would have to do to guarantee no one else ever would. And maybe it was just because he was tiny, but he fit his body perfectly. He adjusted his to get comfortable, rubbing his foot against the back of Wooseok’s calf. 

Wooseok stirred at the sensation, and he closed his eyes before he realized Seungyoun was awake. He felt Wooseok move around, slowly waking up, and he heard a small gasp as he realized where he was. He felt Wooseok carefully push himself up to leave, and the vacancy left an ache he couldn’t stand. Now it definitely wasn’t right.

Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

“What are you doing?” He asked, surprised and half asleep.

Seungyoun pulled him back to his chest without opening his eyes. “I don’t know. I’m sleeping.”

His own heart raced. He didn’t have any idea why he did that or what was wrong with him. Maybe he was just having a weird dream and was rolling with it. Wooseok was tense in his arms, and that did not feel as good as before.

“It’s Saturday,” he grumbled, stroking the back of Wooseok’s head. “Go back to sleep.”

“But–.”

“Shhh, he said. “I’m sleeping.”

He heard a quiet  _ oh my god  _ in disbelief and smiled to himself. He had, in fact, lost his mind, but he was just going to have to be mad at him later. And then he felt the body in his arms relax, considering it as he idly ran his fingers through Wooseok’s hair. 

He could play it off as sleepiness, couldn’t he? He laid there with his eyes closed, pretending to sleep as he felt Wooseok fall back asleep like it was natural for him too. Why couldn’t it be natural? Would it be so bad if they were two people who were comfortable together? 

They weren’t that close because he thought that’s what Wooseok wanted, but he wanted to be close to him. They were the same age, and even though they seemed to be different, they had a lot in common and balanced each other well. It made sense that this felt comfortable. Plus he was the most beautiful person he has ever met.

But Wooseok was too beautiful to sleep next to him. His stomach sank as he thought about that. He was small and delicate and perfect, and Seungyoun was loud and chaotic and someone who struggled a lot alone. Wooseok wouldn’t want that part of him, so he chalked this moment up to sleepiness and let himself have just a few more minutes of it.

But then he felt Wooseok hug him and hum to himself like he was actually enjoying himself, and he opened his eyes. What if it wasn’t just him?

Wooseok woke alone in a daze in an unfamiliar room, his bear clutched to his chest. He looked around at all of the music equipment, posters, and plants all illuminated by the morning light.  _ Ah, Seungyoun’s room. _

He sat up in horror. He was asleep in Seungyoun’s bed with him nowhere in sight, and unless he dreamed it, he had kept him from leaving earlier. Yes, he was sure of it. He had pulled him to his chest and told him to go back to sleep. That was something boyfriends did. Not roommates. It had been something he had thought about for dozens of Saturdays, waking up sleepy and clutching his pillow like it was another person, but there was no way it had actually happened. He was sure it was just a dream.

But then he remembered the feeling of Seungyoun’s fingers running up the back of his neck into his hair, and he shuddered. It was real. It happened. And now he was alone. 

He got up, taking his bear and his pillow with him and quietly left the room. If he was careful, maybe he could sneak into his own room without being seen. He wasn’t ready to talk about this. He wasn’t ready to talk about it  _ ever. _

“Good morning,” Seungyoun said from the kitchen, his back turned towards him. 

_ Damn it.  _ Wooseok froze. “Good morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“I slept fine,” he said. “What about you?”

“Me too,” he said.

But the truth was that Wooseok slept  _ too well.  _ He felt like every cell and his body had regenerated over night.

“Do you want something to eat?” He asked.

Too curious to immediately turn him down, Wooseok walked towards the kitchen to see Seungyoun mincing a carrot. There were already several piles of minced onion, green onion, and spam on the cutting board ready to go.

“Toast,” he said. “Can you get me some eggs from the fridge?”

“Sure, how many do you need?”

“Hmmm,” Seungyoun pointed to himself and to Wooseok and counted on his fingers. “Five should be enough right? Could you get me the cabbage too?”

“I think so,” he said, opening the fridge to more food than he remembered yesterday. “Where did all of this come from?”

“I ran to the store this morning while you were asleep,” he said. 

“That early?” He asked, surprised.

“Early?” He laughed. “It’s already lunch time, Sleeping Beauty.”

Wooseok’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you wake me up!”

“I didn’t want to,” he said, slicing the cabbage into thin pieces. Wooseok watched him as he put everything in a bowl and cracked the eggs on top before mixing everything together.

He buttered a square pan and toasted the bread slices in it before pouring the egg mixture in with a loud hiss. Soon the whole apartment was filled with the smell of hot butter and vegetables. Wooseok’s stomach growled. It wasn’t a bad thing to wake up to…

While he finished cooking, Wooseok left to put his things away and brush his teeth, but he decided to stay in his pajamas. There was no reason he shouldn’t be comfortable in his own house on a Saturday.

He came back and grabbed them something to drink and they sat at the table without saying anything. So Seungyoun wasn’t going to bring it up, and that meant he shouldn’t either. It was an accident that was bound to happen in a bed with such a terrible dip in the middle. Later he would have to offer to help him flip his mattress over.

They ate quietly, and the sandwich was just as good as it was from the vendors outside. If Seungyoun’s music career ended abruptly, he had a future selling street food. He could make a killing with sandwiches like these.

They didn’t look at each other once while they ate like they were both pretending like nothing happened. Wooseok wasn’t sure why he had to be embarrassed, he wasn’t the one who pulled him back. But he did have a reason to be embarrassed. He sighed to himself. It actually meant something to him. 

How was he supposed to block out his crush, when he had to remember what he felt like. He had never felt someone like that before. Seungyoun’s body was perfect, hard and soft in all the right places, and he was warm. And he smelled amazing like fresh cut flowers with a slight musk that reminded him of hand cream and firewood. How was he supposed to live with him now that he knew  _ that?  _

The only reason he had this stupid crush was because of the way he laughed with his whole face, the fact that he was impossibly talented and good at everything, and how he looked at him warmly. He knew the look didn’t mean anything, but no one ever looked at him lovingly. They either looked at him like he was something to take or someone too cold to come near. Seungyoun looked at him in a way that unnerved him, so he avoided him whenever he felt his feelings coming to the surface. How was he supposed to deal with that now?

Overwhelmed, he stood up and grabbed their empty plates. He washed them in the sink along with their cups from the night before, the cutting board, the knife, the bowl, and the pan. All of the evidence from their weird scary movie night washed down the drain with the suds, and then it was gone. He would keep his distance until he got over it, and everything would be normal again.

“Thanks for lunch,” he said, walking out of the kitchen, but as he passed the table, Seungyoun grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. He put his arms around him and set his chin on his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Do you hate it?”

Wooseok stayed quiet for a while. He closed his eyes and regretted everything he was about to say. “No.”

“I just wanted to see something.”

“What?” Wooseok said, his voice cracking.

“What it felt like.”

“What does it feel like?”

“I’m not sure,” he said. He turned Wooseok on his lap to face sideways, and Wooseok felt like a child dangling his legs off the ground like that. Seungyoun looked up at him and furrowed his brows.

“What?”

“You haven’t jumped up yet.”

Wooseok’s eyes fluttered. “Am I supposed to?”

“No,” he said, his face all too serious for him. It was strange and unfamiliar. It was almost scary to see him like that.

Wooseok shifted uncomfortably, his heart pounding like it was about to explode when he had a new thought that pissed him off. He frowned and looked at him, no longer intimidated by his gaze. “Are you messing with me because you know I like you?”

Seungyoun blinked, snapping out of it. His face became gentle and playful again. “You what?”

Wooseok’s cheeks burned. “Nothing, I don’t know.”

He moved his leg to get up and run but the supportive grip around his waist was too strong. 

“Wait,” he said softly. 

Wooseok looked away embarrassed. “It’s no big deal.”

“Yes it is,” he said.”

“Why? I’ll stop eventually,” he said. “It happens.”

“I don’t want you to,” he said, looking serious again.

“You don’t want me to what? Like you?”

“I don’t want you to stop,” he said, quietly.

Wooseok closed his eyes and sighed, forgetting he was still sitting on his lap. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes, I do,” he said, watching him carefully. He thought for a moment before loosening his grip. “But if you want to, you can get up. I won’t stop you if that’s what you want.”

Wooseok was about to jump up and take his offer, but he was frozen. His brain was begging him to run and pretend like it never happened, but his body held its ground.

“You’re not moving,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

“I know,” Wooseok said, his own voice barely coming out. The sensation on his cheek was enough to make every hair on his body standup as the goosebumps rushed their way down his arms and legs, and he wondered if he could survive a real kiss. But that wouldn’t happen. That’s what boyfriends did, not roommates. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No,” he rested his chest onto his shoulder and tightened his grip again. “But now getting up time is over.”

“What?” He laughed, confused.

“You heard me,” he said, squeezing him. “You lost your window to get up, and now you have to sit here with me.”

“What if I want to get up?”

“Then you can,” he sighed. “Do you want to?”

“No,” he said quietly, and that activated something within Seungyoun that was lying dormant inside just waiting to crawl its way to the surface. If Wooseok thought he was the only one who had feelings, he was a fool. 

Seungyoun kissed him, and Wooseok thought he would fall to the ground in surprise. Their lips lingered together for a few seconds too long, taking it in before Wooseok turned slightly to wrap his arms around his neck to brace himself.

He kissed him deeply like he had wanted to a thousand times, and they moved together like two people who had in fact kissed each other a thousand times. He felt his fingers travel through his hair as a single arm braced him, and he opened his mouth slightly, inviting him in. 

If he thought he smelled good before, he tasted even better. He was honey and sunshine, and without thinking, Wooseok bit down on his bottom lip.

Seungyoun inhaled sharply in surprise, and he felt something move beneath him.  _ Oh.  _

“Sorry,” Wooseok whispered.

He smiled against his mouth. “Do it again.”

Wooseok had to hold back a growl as he lunged forward to kiss him again. It was sloppy and desperate, both breathing heavily, unable to hold back anymore. He felt him moan into his mouth, sending a shiver down his own spine.

“Wait,” he said, out of breath.

“What’s wrong?”

He slung his leg around so he could straddle him. Seungyoun looked back at him with flushed cheeks, tousled hair, and lidded eyes, and Wooseok wondered if it really was a dream to get to see him like that.

He was pulled forward on Seungyoun’s lap, his legs forced open as far as his pants could stretch and the feeling of something hard pressed beneath him, and he doubted any of it had been a dream.

They kissed roughly, clawing at each other. Wooseok rocked his hips back and forth over Seungyoun’s crotch earning another moan that slipped down the back of his throat. 

Seungyoun moved to find his neck and started kissing, licking and nibbling a trail down to his collarbone. Wooseok threw his head back, forgetting he was on a kitchen chair and could very well fall to the ground, and rocked his hips in tight circles that made the other groan.

“That feels good,” he moaned into his neck, his nails pressing into Wooseok’s back. He felt a slight wetness between the thin fabrics, and he knew he was about to do anything he could to get him off.

“The couch,” he gasped, feeling a hand rub over his crotch.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go to the couch,” he said, trying to keep his senses.

“Why,” Seungyoun teased. “You don’t want to try the table?”

“We’d break it,” he said.

Seungyoun stopped suddenly and looked at him with wide eyes, surprised. “Hold on.”

Wooseok blnked before he realized what he meant. He wrapped his arms and legs around him as he lifted them both up. 

“You’re strong,” he said, sliding his tongue around his ear.

“You’re tiny,” he said to joke, but Wooseok could tell he wasn’t feeling that kind of playful. He had a flicker in his eye that Wooseok didn’t recognize, but it excited him. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” he said as he dropped him down on the sofa. Seungyoun climbed on top of him, pressing his crotch against him, the friction making Wooseok gasp. He wrapped his legs around him and pulled him down closer. “God, I want you.”

Seungyoun reached down and grabbed the bottom of Wooseok’s shirt and pulled it over his head, and Wooseok repeated the action with Seungyoun’s.

“Are you sure about this,” he asked, and Wooseok nodded.

“If you are.”

“If asked you first.”

Wooseok responded by reaching down to feel Seungyoun through his sweatpants. He was bigger than he imagined, and Wooseok wasn’t sure he could take the whole thing yet. It had been a while for him, if he was realistic.

“Tease,” Seungyoun whispered before kissing him.

Wooseok focused on rubbing him through his pants, letting his thumb circle the tip where the wet spot pooled. He moaned into his mouth and shifted, wanting more. Wooseok wondered if he should be a tease to punish him for calling him that, but immediately changed his mind as Seungyoun adjusted to slide his own hand down between Wooseok’s legs.

Wooseok gasped, not realizing how close he was until he touched him. They both shifted to lie down on their sides. Wooseok warmed his hand against his side before slipping it below Seungyoun’s waistband to stroke him. He followed by siding his own down Wooseok’s, and Wooseok kissed him harder, moaning into his mouth.

Seungyoun’s breath hastened as he got closer, and Wooseok quickened his pace. He whimpered into his mouth as he body tensed, and Wooseok felt himself reaching the edge from seeing how good he was making him feel. Seungyoun’s free arm pressed into his back, his fingers digging in as he cried out. He pulled away and gasped for air into Wooseok’s shoulder as his body shuddered, his eyes shut tight. Wooseok felt the warm liquid in his hand and let go once Seungyoun was finished. He let him catch his breath before kissing him again, satisfied he had made him feel like that so easily.

He pulled his hand out, letting it drag against the fabric to wipe it off and was ready to get up to change when Seungyoun stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going,” he said, his voice low. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He sat up, and Wooseok looked up at him in surprise. “You’re not?”

He scrunched his nose and shook his head and moved down to the bottom of the couch. He tucked his fingers under Wooseok’s waistband and pulled his pants down, exposing Wooseok’s own throbbing cock. “How is this pretty too?”

Wooseok wasn’t sure if was to answer or blink dumbly.

He reached down and gave it a few pumps to get him stiff again. Wooseok couldn’t help but stare at him as he did, unable to look at his perfect face that he had wanted this from for so long. 

He watched him lean down to swirl his tongue around the tip before taking the whole thing down his throat at once. Wooseok tilted his head back and groaned. His tongue worked its way down the base, and he swallowed around him before bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm.

He was too close to properly enjoy it, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even try to make it last. He reached his hands down to hold his head, tugging at his hair when it felt too good. He pulled up for just a moment to wet his finger before slipping it inside him. He moved around for a moment before finding the spot he was looking for, and Wooseok cried out, unable to contain the sound.

It wasn’t long before he came into his mouth, his back arching on the couch. Seungyoun kissed him up his sensitive body until he found his lips and smiled satisfied against him. He collapsed and moved Wooseok’s still quivering body to rest his head on his chest, and Wooseok sighed into it, finally coming into his senses.

“Are you messing with me because you know I like you,” he said, out of breath.

“No, I’m messing with you because I like you,” he said.

“That’s fine then,” he said closing his eyes, fighting off a tiny bit of embarrassment for what they had done.

A few moments passed before Seungyoun spoke again. “We should do this more often.”

“What, watch horror movies?”

“Absolutely not,” he laughed before kissing him. 

“Good, I hate horror movies,” Wooseok said between kisses.

“You picked it out!” Seungyoun said.

“I did not!”

“You did so!”

“Did not!”

“It was your idea!”

“No, it wasn’t!”

“Yes, it was!”

“No!”

He grabbed him and flipped him over one more time. “You and your cute little bear tricked me.”

“I did not!” Wooseok defended himself. “Leave the bear out of this!”

“I’m claiming the bear,” he teased, running his fingers down Wooseok’s chest.

“You can’t do that,” he gasped.

“Mhm, you’re going to have to come into my room from now on if you want to see him,” he said, jumping up off the couch suddenly and running towards Wooseok’s room.

“Hey!” Wooseok cried out. “Get back here!”

He saw Seungyoun slide across the apartment with the bear in hand. “Too late!”

“No!” Wooseok called out. He ran into Seungyoun’s room, and was surprised when he didn’t see him. He appeared suddenly and grabbed him, lifting him off of his feet. Wooseok squealed as he threw him down on the bed and crawled back on top of him. 

“Again?” Wooseok said, out of breath from another string of desperate kisses.

“Do you want to?” He asked, his intentions clear.

“Yes,” he growled into his mouth before rolling him over to climb on top this time. 

Poor Mr. Bear got a show from his new spot in the computer chair that he was never meant to see, and Wooseok was going to have to scold Seungyoun for that as soon as they were finished with each other.

Whenever that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!!! It really means a lot!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> Twitter is @seungteefs if you need to yell at me lol


End file.
